


Shattered

by Sashataakheru



Category: Australian Comedians RPF, The Glass House RPF
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Handcuffs, M/M, Rough Sex, political rants, post-axing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-03
Updated: 2006-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because <a href="http://belle-bing.livejournal.com/">belle_bing</a> asked for it. Political ranting, Adam/Wil hate!sex, and Wil looking for release. Axing your TV show without good reason will do that to a person. *pets Wil*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> Why, yes, I did write this just after hearing The Glass House was being axed. I needed a bit of relief. And no, I'm still not over it. I miss you, Glass House. <3

“This is not fair,” Wil growled, pushing Adam into the spare room, kicking the door closed.

“I know. I didn’t ask for this, you know,” Adam said, trying to keep his footing.

“They must fucking love you. Hell, everyone loves you,” Wil said, throwing his clothes off.

“I can’t help that,” Adam said with a smirk, backing towards the bed as he discarded his own clothes. “I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, it’s just a coincidence they’re kicking us out now. Bullshit,” Wil spat, striding up to Adam, pushing him onto the bed.

“You had a good run. Five years is pretty good these days,” Adam said, trying to soothe his mood.

“It should’ve been six. At least six. They were too fucking scared to keep us going through the next election. Bastards!” Wil said, pinning Adam down.

“How many times must I say I’m sorry before you stop being angry at me? You know I had nothing to do with this,” Adam said.

“I know it’s not your fault. They canned us for the same economic reasons they decided not to publish _Jonestown_. Cowards. And they’re accusing us of being biased? You’re only biased if you’re anti-Howard, apparently,” Wil said.

Adam cringed as Wil rolled him over onto his stomach and cuffed his hands tightly to the bed head. Damn, Wil was angry tonight, though Adam knew he had every right to be. It took a certain anger to make Wil assert his dominance so aggressively. Well, it wasn’t often your show got cancelled out of nowhere either, especially after a damn good year.

“Ow, fuck. But still-”

“Shut up. The only thing I’m feeling right now is fucking angry. Deal with it,” Wil said, pinning Adam’s legs down with his knees, not wasting time preparing before getting straight to the sex. It was all Wil cared about right now.

Adam gave up trying to fight him, letting him work off his aggression without him getting in the way. He had a slight fear Wil wouldn’t like him making this any harder than it needed to be. Wil needed the release more than he did.

“Fucking ABC board and their fucking cowardice! Fucking right-wing pig-rooters! We get shafted because we’re anti-Howard, while they sit up their in their fucking white tower, kissing Howard’s arse! Who’s biased now, you pack of bastards!” Wil growled, anger fuelling his speed and rhythm.

“Oh – I fucking know, Wil, it’s – fuck – bureaucratic-”

“I know what it is. Let them bleat all they want about fucking economic reasons if it helps them sleep at night, right-wing capitalist pigs. Anyone who believes we were axed because of that believes they decided against Jonestown for the same reason, when we all know that’s a pack of bullshit. Since when did being biased only mean being against the Government?” Wil said, thrusting harder as he fought for release.

Adam thought about interjecting, but decided against it. Let Wil have his rant. He clearly needed it. It was easier to just shut up and enjoy this for what it was, feeling that point of no return rapidly approaching.

“So what if we’re biased? If we won’t be around to hang shit on the Government, who will? Someone has to. God, this country is going to the dogs,” Wil said, giving several final hard thrusts as came, collapsing on top of Adam.

“Feel better now?” Adam said.

“Yeah. Thanks. Didn’t hurt you, did I?” Wil said.

“I’ll live,” Adam said. “So will you.”

“If you say so,” Wil said, finally feeling all the tension and anger begin to dissipate at last.


End file.
